clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Fried power
Uhh..... Turtleshroom... Thank you.... for moving my page to Users..... I'm.... new here..... *cough* Ya, I realized you're new here. Us "veterans" of the CP Wiki notice new people. Well, anyway, thanks for coming here! Keep editing and you might make your way to the rank of sysop. By the way, at the bar at the top of the "editing" page, there should be a square that looks like a signature. Click on that after you add something to a user talk, page discussion, or forum page. If you have anymore questions, post them on my talk page. I'll always be open to help out new visitors. A sysop and bureacrat, -- Barkjon 03:20, 27 January 2008 (UTC) Thanks.....uh....:-) -Fried power --Flystar55555 00:10, 9 November 2008 (UTC) HEEEELLP!!! I have no skill at formatting text! All my little sub articles are in blue boxes and you can't read them!!! PLEASE HELP!! lol Remove the space at the beginning of the line [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]]Forum 06:15, 14 May 2008 (UTC) I'm back If anyone has read my page, you would guess I either hate myself or someone hates me. It was someone named Loop Dude, who for no reason hates me. He followed me around, and wouldn't let me chat with my friends. He then said he would hack my Club Penguin account. I reported him, and never saw his face again (Loop Dude might still be on). But he somehow managed to mess with my page, adding random junk about me and then adding bad comments. As a result, my Club Penguin reputation was ruined. I never wanted to see my page again. That's why I've come back to get rid of it. At least, everything Loop Dude lied about. Fried power 12:45, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Fried power I have another problem. This might be due to the fact I'm a rookie, but I'm not allowed to edit pages. How am I supposed to contact an admin to talk about the block? I was going to add a section about my block to his talk page so he would read it. Please, help. I can't let this happen anymore. Fried power 12:54, 2 January 2009 (UTC)Fried power Hey, I'm sorry you were hacked by Loop Dude. I have now unblocked you as I feel that you're innocent. Enjoy you're freedom, as you can now edit again. --[[user:4th hale|4th hale]] (talk) 13:22, 2 January 2009 (UTC) I can't thank you enough. I can't wait to get back to editing. Again, thank you. Oh, and for my deleted page, I don't mind re-typing it. Better to have a fresh start instead of fixing the past. Many thanks. Fried power 21:18, 2 January 2009 (UTC)Fried power I regret I can't restore your original version of your page, but you don't have to thank me, it's your right to edit. --[[user:4th hale|4th hale'']] (talk) 21:37, 2 January 2009 (UTC) It's OK. It was already full of bad language written Loop Dude. Fried power 21:46, 2 January 2009 (UTC)Fried power